valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Choocolatiah/4th Anniversary Events
__TOC__ =4th Anniversary LR All-Star★Summon!= God Scheherazade looks weird >< A 4th Anniversary LR All-Star★Summon is now available for a limited time! The previously released LR cards ORACLE, ALCHEMIST, and SUCCUBUS will be reissued in the 4th Anniversary LR All-Star★Summon! In addition, this summon will also feature the new LR card 「GOD SCHEHERAZADE」! This is a 10-card summon, and the LR appearance rate will increase by 2% after each summon until a LR card is obtained!! ※The appearance rate will reset if a LR card is obtained. For the 4th Anniversary LR All-Star★Summon, instead of 3000, the first summon will be only 600! Plus! LR All-Star★Summon Tickets obtained as 4th Anniversary special login bonuses can also be used to perform this summon! ■Newly Added Card * LR SCHEHERAZADE SCHEHERAZADE is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Reissued Cards * LR ORACLE * LR ALCHEMIST * LR SUCCUBUS This summon will be available from 12:00 on April 7th to 11:59 on April 17th (JST)! Be sure not to miss this chance!! 【Caution】 LR SCHEHERAZADE may be offered again in a future summon. Please refer to the summon rates for more information about the other cards that can be obtained from this summon. ---- =4th Anniversary Kingdom Super Sale= A 4th Anniversary Kingdom Super Sale will be held to commemorate Valkyrie Crusade's 4th Anniversary! Sale Period: 00:00 on April 7th to 11:59 on April 17th (JST) ■30% off jewel-based structures! The cost of building and upgrading structures that require Jewels to build and upgrade will be 30% off! ■Reissue of old decoration structures! Many previously released limited-time decoration structures will be reissued! LIST: #Heartful Decorative plants #Pavilion of Love #Suzaku Tree #Kinkakuji #Bamboo-cutter's Palace #Academy Tower #Knight of Spades #Knight of Clubs #Knight of Hearts #Knight of Diamonds #Resort Tree #Celestial Globe #Zodiac #Zodiac Pedestal #Garden #Vampire's Mausoleum ■The 1st Kingdom Gate will be unlocked! Players will be able to build the 1st Kingdom Gate even if they have not yet satisfied the "Clear Area 8-6 of the Celestial Realm map" requirement! ※This requirement will be reinstated after the sale is over. ■10x more resources when a comrade helps! When a comrade helps you collect resources, you will receive 10x more resources than usual when collecting resources from that structure! ■Half off resource producing structures! The amount of resources required to build and upgrade resource producing structures will be half off! ※Structures other than resource producing structures will require the normal amount of resources to build and upgrade. ■Lv 11 added for resource producing structures! Resource producing structures can now be upgraded to Lv 11! If upgraded, these structures will produce resources at an even faster rate! Take advantage of the Kingdom Super Sale to build your ideal kingdom! 【Caution】 * Kindly understand that campaign duration and content are subject to change without notice. Thank you as always for your continuous support of Valkyrie Crusade! ---- =Bonus Jewels Campaign= because you need jewels lel A Bonus Jewels Campaign will be held from 12:00 on April 7th to 11:59 on April 17th (JST)! During this limited-time period, all users who purchase at least 300 will receive an additional amount of Jewels as a free bonus! 【Details】 * 300 Purchase → 30 Bonus * 600 Purchase → 60 Bonus * 1000 Purchase → 100 Bonus * 2100 Purchase → 210 Bonus * 3200 Purchase → 320 Bonus * 5300 Purchase → 530 Bonus * 10000 Purchase → 1000 Bonus ※The bonus Jewels will be sent to the present box. ※For Jewels purchased using GASH, the 10% bonus when purchasing 300 or more will be sent to the present box along with the purchased amount. 【Caution】 * Kindly understand that campaign duration and content are subject to change without notice. Thank you for your continuous support of Valkyrie Crusade! Category:Blog posts